District Fourteen
by Nerdfighters
Summary: District Fourteen; a place forgotten in time, hiding from the capitol, never to be found, but one day they are. They were found, and what happens that the reason they were found was because of you? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**District 14**

**Hello, this is my first Hunger Games fanfiction, I'm trying my hardest to make it the best it can be. If you notice some grammatical errors, please tell me, I'll fix them. The first chapter is mostly about explaining district 14 and how it works, so it will be very boring.**

Welcome to district 14, the forgotten district. We are separated into different sub districts. The first sub district is known to be the vile of them all; they are loathsome because they are mostly peacekeepers. Then, the second one, people say they are the clones of the first, except for the fact that they worship the Capitol. The third is way better then the other two, but poor, they have outstanding wisdom, and great leadership qualities. Then, there was us, the poor ones, that barely survived, the ones that were to be ignored at all costs. Us.

I'm X, or Sage, I have brown hair and green eyes. I'm small, and thin, unlike Y and V, my best friends. Y is insightful and fun, he's tall, has a darker skin tone, and brown eyes. V on the other hand, is fun and active, with pale white skin, white hair, and blue eyes. We have been best friends, since….. Forever, I can't remember a time where we haven't been best friends. They consider me their leader, but I feel like a bystander, trying not to die.

I consider V the leader, not only does he know a lot, but he knows a lot about a lot of stuff. He knows how to talk to people, I'm so anti-social, and I just stop talking to them. Y is more of the person who stands there, and analyzes the data, before stopping the people. Of course I have some other friends, like C, S and B, but I don't know them like I know Y and V. Admittedly, C is one of my best friends, and she really gets me, but I don't see her as much as V and Y. Vs' real name is Jason, but we hate it when we use our real names, Ys' is Alec. We are not related, but our families died. Well, I have one sister, but we never talk. So, we all just branched together. We live in a small hut, dirt floor, straw ceiling and floors, no door. Good thing it rarely gets cold, but it does, and when it does, it gets so cold, that everything is just white; we can't even see the ground.

The first district inside of district 14 has perfect houses, mansions, to be exact, number two, slightly smaller houses than the first district. Third, better than ours, but not by much, then ours, at the bottom of ever food chain, there is a weak link, and that is us. We, at the bottom hunt for ourselves, mostly V, Y, and I, we hunt for everybody, we also split our rations with everyone. They get twice as much as us, but we don't mind. Okay, maybe Y does care, but he's going to have to suck it up if he's going to live here. Today, is a day like any other, hunting, cooking, repairing; are schedule goes on, until midday, when Y walks into the hunt, carrying S.

"What happened?" I ask, looking over my friend, with a desperate, pleading look.

"Peacekeepers," Y responds, wiping away some blood from his mouth.

"Again, she has to be more careful," I say, gently putting her unconscious self on the ground.

"What are you going to put on her wounds?" Y asks, in a quiet voice, indicating that it was more his fault than Ss'.

"Moss, and marigold," I sigh, I'm the only healer in the fourth district of the 14 district.

"I'll get them," Y replies, heading out the door.

"Okay," I say, looking over S, as she opens her eyes.

"What happened?" S asks, groggily. "Why does my arm hurt?"

"You idiot," I say, playfully. "You got yourself shot by some Peacekeepers."

"That was Ys' fault!" S protests, wincing as she tried to move her arm, "Dang this arm," she mumbles.

"Well, if you'd hold still, I'd be able to fix it," I sigh, S was hard to cooperate with, unless you had a stun gun. M walks in, holding a bird. M is a tall, thin, girl, with red/brown hair, and stone brown eyes, while S is a female with long blond hair, and green eyes. C has dirty blond hair, with glowing forest green eyes, and yes, she is a female also. "What do you need, M?" I ask.

"Did you hear that J might go into the third sub class?" M asks, eagerly.

"No, how did he get promoted?" I prompted, working on Ss' arm.

"He just used his charm, maybe if it worked for him, it'll work for us," M suggests.

"It'll work for you, but I have as much charm as a leech," I grumble, trying to think of away to get into the third sub class.

"It might work for V," M says, causing me to send a death glare at her. V was my friend, and I would never want him to leave, he's like my older brother.

"V is not going anywhere," I say, as calmly as possible, but then images of V leaving enter my mind. "He won't, will he?"

"No, probably not," M replies, cheerfully.

"Probably? Probably? What if he does?" I panic, gripping the dirt, as if to hold onto my sanity.

"He will never leave you," M promises.

"I only want him here, because he can hunt!" I protest, knowing deep within me, that what I told her wasn't true.

"Sure, whatever you say," M says, eyes glistening with amusement.

"So, what's the real reason you're here?" I ask, changing the subject, M was an expert on romances, but I don't want to be anything, but friends with V.

"I'm here to drop off this bird, V caught it, I'm just here to bring it back," M says, trying to sound causal.

"Finally, he caught something," I joke, V was one of the best hunters I know.

"Yeah, he only caught a doe earlier," M laughs, we liked to pretend that V was a horrible hunter, it makes us laugh.

"What are you guys laughing about?" V asks, coming inside the hut, causing us to laugh harder. "Seriously though, what's so funny?"

"Nothing V, nothing," I say, trying not to laugh.

"Back with the moss and marigold," Y says, squeezing into the hut.

"Finally, it's been ages since you came back," S replies, with an eye roll.

"You're awake!" Y cries, jubilantly.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," S says tartly, but there was a faint glimmer of amusement in her gaze.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Y grumbles, I sense a faint trance of happiness in his tone.

"It's too crowed in here," I say, shoving Y and V out the door.

"Okay, S I'll get you patched up, and then you can leave," I say, crushing the marigold down.

"Yay! I mean, it's not bad here or anything, it's just, I want to get back to my own hut," S explains, as I put the marigold on her wounds, causing it to sting. "OW! Are you _trying _to kill me?" S screams, as I roll my eyes, she goes a little over-board with the whole 'life and death' thing.

"I wish-I mean, no, it'll keep it from getting infected," I say, jokingly.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," S says sarcastically, but her eyes are light with amusement. I put the moss on Ss' wounds, held the moss on with vine, and secured it in its place.

"You're done," I finish, getting up.

"Finally!" S says, exasperated. "It took you long enough!" I rolled my eyes at this remark, S was very impatient.

"I'm going to find some food," I sigh, walking out of the hut.

"I'm coming too. Maybe J will be there!" M squeaks, in delight, but I just roll my eyes.

"We aren't allowed to talk to level threes, remember?" I say, obviously annoyed, instantly regretting my tone, as M looks sad.

"Oh, yeah…" M trails off.

"Maybe we can talk to him in secret." I suggest, trying to act hopeful.

"Yeah, then we could fall in love, he'd want to visit me every night, but the capitol will keep us apart," M swoons, as I tune her out, she's all about romance, not about hunting. I walk through the forest, alone. M left just minutes before, to find J, of course. I hear a slight ruffle of leaves, and I threw my knife in that direction, just missing V.

"Nice shot," V compliments, looking at the knife.

"It's going a bit more to the left than I want, though," I admit wistfully, walking over to V.

"It would've killed a buck," V points out, plainly.

"But a human could've dodged it," I argue, we tend to do this a lot; it's just how we work.

"A regular human couldn't have, you, and I could've," V says, ending the argument there. We slip silently through the forest, looking over our surroundings, until we reach the First class of district 14. I peer through a bush, we aren't allowed in the first class, if we get caught, we get beaten. I saw C, flattening herself under a fence to escape some Peacekeepers, but only to be grabbed by the foot, and to be pulled back to where she started. The Peacekeepers started to surround her, blocking all of he exits. I stare wide eyed, as they start to beat her.

"X, come on, we have to help her!" V hissed, climbing a tree, I snapped out of my daze and followed him. "Do you have it?"

"Yes," I say, taking out some small darts, that contained toxins, not strong enough to kill, but enough to stun.

"Good," V says, as I shoot the first Peacekeeper, causing him to fall to the ground. I kept shooting until all Peacekeepers lay, slain, on the ground. I climbed the tree, and helped C up, as V assisted me. "Get her to the forest," he ordered, quietly, holding his bow tightly. I nod, and guide C to the forest. C fell into unconsciousness.

"Great," I mutter, angry, "Just great."

"You can do it X, just hurry," V reassures me, looking around. I start wrapping Cs wounds in moss, and putting marigold on her wounds.

"That's all I can do," I sigh, as C opens her eyes, groggily. "Peacekeepers," I explain, as she nods in remembrance.

"It was Ys' fault!" C protests, rubbing her eyes, still tired.

"Shut up!" V snaps, seeing Peacekeepers. "Get C away from here, I'll hold them off!"

"But-!" I try to protest, in horror.

"Just go!" V commands, shoving me off. I start guiding C away from the Peacekeepers, and back to the fourth class. There, I see Peacekeepers already there.

_This is why I'm worthless, I can't save them, they will die, _I think, sadly, looking at B, S, Y, J, M, and C, as I see E, the head Peacekeeper.

"J, J, J," E says, shaking her head. "Ah, now we have X and C, almost every letter of the alphabet."

"Leave us alone, E," M snarls, standing a good few feet away from her. Suddenly, E pulls out a gun, and pointed it at M, and shoots. Before I could do anything, J leaps in front of M, blocking her from the bullet. I shrieked in horror, as blood started to gush from Js' stomach, he fell down, dying. I stare at J, he was still alive, barely, but I stare at his face. I used to like J, but that was before M pronounced that she liked him. He has scruffy dirty blond hair, and blue eyes that could pierce into your very soul. He was tall, thin, always lively, and fun.

"Well, don't just stand there!" C snaps, picking up J, as E left. I just stand there, frozen in time, just staring at him, doing nothing else. "X! X!" C called. I shook my head and helped her carry J.

"J…." M cried, horrified to see her crush lying on the ground, dying.

"M, come on, we need help to help him, he might live," I say, trying to comfort my friend. M nods, wiping away her tears, she helped us carry him. I thought of J dying, the thought horrified me, but not as much as the next one; this happened every day here, it would be no different if J died.

**End of chapter one! Hope you enjoyed! First, I would like to thank my Co authors; Frostfur72, Wildstorm of WhisperingClan, Cricky and Morgy 11 and 22. They all helped me right this and I have to thank them. If you found something you don't like, review and tell me about it, it will be changed. Next, order of business (if anybody is reading this.) what couple do you want to see more of? Should I start using full names to make it less confusing? Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

**DFTBA,**

**Dawnstar luvs L Lawliet.**

5


	2. Chapter 2

**District Fourteen**

**flash6004****: You saw the five too? I have absolutely no idea what that is about…..**

**random she cat****: I was not aware of the sheer awesomeness my story is, I'll update soon!**

**Cricky and Morgy 11 and 22****: Dually noted, I'll make sure Melanie hunts with a bow from now on.**

**If any of you are confused with the characters, and they are weird and all of that stuff, well, don't complain to me. They actually exist, and they are all in my class. So, I'm making a story about people in my class, who are in district fourteen. Those are not their really names, but the letter is probably part of their name. Except for X, and Y…**

**This reminds me, I'll start using fuller names, except for X, Y, and V.**

I look at the forest, V hasn't come back yet, but I have to worry about Jett, I sigh. What if he's dead? What if the Peacekeepers caught him? The thought poured into my mind. "Wake up X! We need to help him!" Clare reminds me, pulling him into my hut.

"Oh, yeah," I sigh, putting him on the dirt ground, as Melanie comes up behind me.

"He will be okay, right? Right?" Melanie cries, holding his head.

"I don't know," I admit, bluntly.

"I'll get some moss!" Sam says, running out of the hut.

"And marigold!" I call after her, pushing down on Jetts' wound, to make the blood stop. The blood flow gradually decreased, as I put more pressure on it. "Melanie, I need a needle and thread."

"Where am I supposed to get that?" Melanie asks, looking around.

"It's in Sams' hut," I say, still holding the wound.

"Okay!" Melanie nods, running out of the hut. She quickly returns with a thread and needle, very rare to find some here.

"Good," I say, as I started sewing up his stomach, causing Melanie to look queasy. "You can turn around if you want," I growl, as Melanie turns around. I finish and cut the wire, as Melanie pushed me away from Jett.

"Jett? Jett? Can you hear me?" Melanie asks, shrilly, kneeing besides him. "He's not breathing!"

"He's not?" I ask, frozen in fear, as I see Melanie kissing Jett. She was pumping air into his chest, then pumping it out, _making _him breath, making him live. Jett opened his eyes, groggily.

"What happened?" Jett coughs, trying to sit up, but was pushed back gently by Melanie.

"Ethel shot you when you were trying to save me," Melanie explains, wiping away the blood from his stomach.

Jett nods, sadly, remembering what happened. "What about after that?" He asks.

"We brought you in here, and we got you patched up," I say, feeling sorry for him.

"Will I live?" Jett asks, trying to sit up again.

"More than likely," I shrug, causing Melanie to shot a death glare at me.

"Of course you'll live, right Sage?" Melanie says, using my real name, causing me to flinch.

"Call me X, and he will live," I say, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jett asks, looking at me.

"To find V," I respond, grabbing my knives, and my bow. Then, I headed out the door to find V. I walked through the forest, thinking he is to the North, I start walking in that direction.

"Hey X," Y greets, I swear sometimes he's trying to kill me with kindness.

"Hey Y, why are you here?" I ask, he usually didn't come this way unless it was important.

"I don't know," Y frowns, he usually isn't confused, but he appears to be now. "I just have a feeling that I have somewhere to be, like someone needs me."

"Well, of course!" I exclaim. "Everyone in sub district four needs the prey that you catch to feed them!"

"No, like someone who's in mortal danger, which absolutely needs me now," Y says, still frowning.

"You have officially lost your mind!" I say, playfully, but he remains serious. "Maybe Nelly can help you," I say, referring to my adoptive sister. Nelly is about eight, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She's learning to be a healer, and she often knows the answer to a question no one could solve. She knows she is adopted, but acts like I'm her actual sister.

"Nah, I'll figure it out on my own," Y says, quickly, I know that Nelly sometimes freaks him out, it's funny to watch. He started to walk towards the first sub district town.

"We can't go there!" I hiss, but he ignores me and peers through the bush. There, in the middle of the town, lay Y and Sam, broken and battered. I suppress a scream, as I look at V, he doesn't appear to be alive. I fall to my knees, how could I be so stupid? V is probably dead because of me.

"X, calm down, we'll get them out of there," Y promises, squatting next to me. "But you have to help me, or else they will die," he says, getting back up, as I get up with him. The Peacekeepers surround them again. I tighten my grip on the bow, and take an arrow out of the quiver. Y holds his swords in his hands, one long sword, and the other a small dagger. I load my bow and take the first Peacekeeper down causing the others to panic.

"Come on!" I hiss, running to the town square, bow loaded as I shot another. Y follows me, killing off some Peacekeepers with his sword. I check Vs' pulse, he's alive, but barely, Sams' is a bit stronger than his. I manage to pick up V, he's lighter than he looks, and he must've been skipping meals again. Y picks up Sam, and we race into the forest.

"Is he alive?" Y pants, putting Sam down on a patch of moss besides a tree

"Yes, but not for long," I say, turning away from V for a moment, then turning back to see that V was standing up, stretching. Before anybody else could do anything, I leaped up and hugged him around the neck, causing him to stumble slightly, but he quickly started hugging me back. "I-I thought you were dead," I whisper, in between sobs.

"It will take more than a couple Peacekeepers to kill me," V whispers back, smiling, as he pulled out of the embrace, just as I did.

"Were you awake the whole time?" I ask, curiously.

"The whole time," V says, prideful, for not falling into unconsciousness like Sam.

"Wait, if you were awake, why did you make me carry you?" I inquire, suspiciously.

"Because, I didn't want to walk, it was too far!" V pouted, like a little kid.

"Come on," I say, smiling, as Sam wakes up. "We better head back," I say, as they nod, together we head back to sub district four, where we see Brandy, a girl with long black hair and brown eyes, Kyle, Melanies' older brother, scruffy brown hair, with deep blue eyes, Clare, Nelly, and Luke, a tall boy, with brown hair, and green eyes, running into sub district four, laughing.

"They weren't expecting that!" Luke says, still laughing.

"Did you see they're face?" Kyle laughs.

"What happened?" I ask, curiously.

"We stole some gauze from sub district one," Nelly explains, smiling.

"Whose idea was it?" I ask, furious.

"Mine, actually," Nelly says, proudly.

"You have to be more careful," I nearly yell.

"I was fine, why do you think I brought everybody else?" Nelly asks, crossing her arms.

I sigh; Nelly was hard to deal with, "Just promise me you'll be more careful."

"I promise!" Nelly promises, holding up her pinkie finger, and we pinkie swear, some things never change.

"Well, I'm going to check on Jett," Nelly says, walking into our hut, I follow her, I want to see how well she's doing. She gave Jett a couple poppy seeds to help him sleep, and assured Melanie that they were just poppy seeds. She finishes and walks back out.

"Good jo-," I cut off, as a loud bang rockets through the air, and Nelly falls to the ground. I run over to her, scared for her life, I glance over in the direction of where the bullet came, and there stood Ethel, lowering her gun, smirking.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Ooooh, cliffie! I'll update soon, until then…..**

**DFTBA,**

**Dawneyes luvs L Lawliet**

**(No five this time!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**District Fourteen**

because i lovee you; **When you said that my writing style was like Erin Hunter's, I was bouncing off the walls happy! (I'm kind of a fan of her work). I know! I have a comma abuse problem; it's one of my bad habits putting commas EVERYWHERE.**

**Cricky and Morgy 11 and 22****; I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry for the delayed updation.**

**frostfur72****: Cool ****J**

**flash6004****: I did 'borrow' the scene from the hunger games, but I thought it would be more romantic with Melanie and Jett. Thanks for reviewing ****J**

**Wildstorm of WhisperingClan****: Thank you, but it is fair to say that you came up with most of the action parts.**

**Okay, so this is the next chapter, and I got EIGHT reviews! I was soooooo happy; I started jumping up and down! I have to thank my wonderful Romance department and action department, without them, this story would have no reviews…..**

I saw V, a blurry version of him, but he was there. He was loading his bow, ready to shoot Ethel. I wanted to say something, I didn't want him to be a murderer, but my throat was dry. He shot the running away Ethel in the arm; she let out a cry of pain, but kept running. I watched her run away; she was a coward, no doubt, but also a murderer. I stared down at Nelly in my lap, her breathing was rapid, and blood gushed from stomach wound.

"Nelly, hold on, hold on," I repeat, as V came up behind me.

"Sage, Jason, we all knew this day was nearing, but I didn't know it would come so soon," Nelly whispers, we winced at the use of our real names, but did not speak.

"Nelly, I can still save you!" I protest, trying to wrap her wound in moss.

"It is my last day here, you must accept this, do not mourn to long, you both have lives to live," Nelly says, I realize she said both, and I see Vs' eyes, that usually hold no emotion, held sadness.

"It isn't your time," V whispers, holding her hand.

"V, you and X were my family, but it's time for me to leave this place," Nelly whispers, eyes wiser than any kids' eyes should be. "Remember that day I met you, X?"

"Yes, you said when you die, I must get your sister," I say, confused. "Who's your sister?"

"They call her Z, you must find her," Nelly whispers, slipping away.

"You can't die! Not yet!" I cry, as her eyes shut for the last time. I shake her dead body, as if trying to wake her up.

"X, she's gone, she's gone," V says softly, cradling me in his arms. "She's gone." Tears streaked down my face, clearing away some of the mud on it.

"She can't be," I whisper, tears still streaming down my face.

"X, you have to let her go, you have to move on," V says, as I nod, V was good at talking; his voice was soothing and gentle. "We have to find Z, it's what she wanted. For now, you'll just go back to the hut and I'll hunt."

"What about Nelly?" I ask, looking at her body.

"I'll take care of that," V promises, guiding me to the hut. "I'll be back at sunset!" He calls, running out the door. I look at Melanie; she was working on tending to Jett's wounds.

"Where's Nelly? She should be doing this," Melanie grumbles, wiping Jett's wounds.

"She's dead," I say emotionlessly, I sat down and hugged my knees.

"She's dead!" Melanie says, horrified. "How did she die?"

"Ethel shot her," I say, voice cracking with emotion.

"Why?" Melanie asks, in a low voice, as if afraid she asks her questions to loudly, I will attack her.

"They stole gauze from the town for Jett!" I say, as loudly as possible that wouldn't be considered screaming.

"It's my fault, I sent her," Melanie whispers, setting me off like a bomb.

"You sent her? Without my permission! This is your entire fault!" I scream, causing Melanie to whimper, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry," Melanie sobs, uncontrollable.

"Sorry! Sorry doesn't bring my sister back!" I yell furiously, _she killed my sister _the words seemed to replay in my head constantly.

"I didn't mean to!" Melanie cries, I start to feel sorry for her, but the words remind me of what she did.

"Of course you didn't! But my sister is DEAD, and it's your entire fault!" I scream, not holding back on my rage.

"X, you're bein-," Jett began, but I cut him off.

"Don't tell me what I'm being! She sent my sister to her grave so that she could save you!" I yell, regretting nothing.

"Please X-," Melanie cries, but I storm out before she can finish; she was my sister and she killed her. Unintentionally, yes, but the feeling is still the same; she sent my sister to her grave. I slip out to the stream in the middle of the forest and gaze into it. I see her. Nelly. I let out a startled scream and fall backwards. I just sit there, horror struck, scared to gaze into the water again. I work up the courage to look into the water again and I just see me. With my hair sticking out in all directions, my eyes red, puffy, and my face was almost completely covered in dirt, except for the spots where the tears wiped it away. V came, I tried not to notice him, but he was right behind me, just sitting in a tree.

"Hey there little Jay, how're you doing?" V asks, tossing up a stone and catching it. Little Jay was my nickname that V had giving me before he called me X. He never called me it, unless we were alone.

"Not to good, Little Wolf, not to good," I say, still staring into a stream.

"I know you're going to miss her Jay, but you have to let her go sometime," V says, tossing the stone into the stream, causing it to skid across the water. Sometimes I wonder if V is a completely perfect person and now is one of those times. V hopped down from the tree, landing on his feet. _Yep, completely perfection, _I think, before V takes a step and trips over nothing.

I let out a low laugh; so much for perfection. "Smooth move, genius," I say, rolling my eyes. V gets up, dusting himself off and walking towards me.

"Listen, you can't grieve forever, life goes on and that means we do to," V says, sitting next to me. We just sat like that, until he stood up again. "I'll leave you to think," he says, slipping away, leaving me alone again.

I stare into the water. I see my face. My admittedly ugly face; it was marked with imperfections. My eyes were to far apart; my hair was a tangled mess, my arms to long, and my body too thin. My legs were marked with cuts and scratches, my nose too long, my eyes too bloodshot. I was ugly, but it didn't matter here, no one was, as they called 'pretty'. I washed my face off, cleaning away the mud that was on my face. I get up, no more feeling sorry for myself, I was going to do something helpful; hunt. I start running in a random direction, future north than I have ever gone before. I keep running, not stopping, searching, for something that has yet to be discovered. I stop, I hear a noise, it sounded a little like sub district one, but it was louder. I peek through the bushed and there lays a city. It was huge, people with green skin were walking around, talking, laughing. They were all well fed, happy, at the least. Suddenly, one of them point at me, with a stubby finger, all of them look. A hovercraft appears and I run. Faster than ever before, I just keep running, if I slowed down, I would be caught.

I had gotten district fourteen discovered.

**I know, the chapter was horrible short, riddled with spelling mistakes, and so on… By the way, she got found out by the Capitol, sorry if it was confusing…..**

**DFTBA,**

**~Dawnstar luvs L Lawliet~**


	4. Chapter 4

**District Fourteen**

**Cricky and Morgy 11 and 22: Thanks for reviewing, is this soon enough for you?**

**flash6004: Yeah, I guess her evilness did play a major part in the last chapter, but none in this chapter!**

**Hello! What is your favorite couple so far? X and V, Melanie and Jett, Sam and Y, or a new couple that you think would be totally awesome? Just review and tell me what you think! **

_Run, run, _the words echo through my mind, as I flee from the scene. I whirl around to make sure I'm not followed. Nothing; I sigh in relief, I can go back home. I looked around once more before I head back. I was dizzy, who were they? Where were they from? I try to remember anything I heard from the T.V. we watch the hunger-. That's who they were! The Capitol, the ones who make the hunger games! I shudder; at least they aren't following me anymore. I manage to make it back to the sub district four, where I hear laughter.

"That…. Was hilarious!" Kyle laughs, not noticing me.

"Did you see they're faces?" Luke says, in between laughs.

"The last time you did something hilarious, someone died," I snarl, as walk up to them, they instantly stop laughing.

"We just stole something from the firsties," Kyle explains, using the nickname for sub district one.

"What was it?" I sigh, they were no doubt unaware of what happens if you get caught stealing.

"This thing called a 'radio' it plays 'songs'," Luke says, putting air quotes around 'radio' and 'songs'. I frown, I haven't heard of this before and it might be a trap. I mull it over for a bit, looking at the small device.

"Try it, if it is a trap, we shall destroy it," I order, as they salute me and put the radio on the ground. Luke walks over to the machine and presses the play button, then runs away. Something blares from the radio, it sounded strange, and foreign.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly._

_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
>This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control.<em>

_It's RedFoo with the big afro._

_They like bruce lee rock at the club._

_Girl look at that body._

_Girl look at that body._

_Girl look at that body._

_I work out._

_Girl look at that body._

_Girl look at that body._

_Girl look at that body.  
>When I walk in the spot, this is what I see.<em>

_Everybody stops and they staring at me._

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it._  
><em>I'm sexy and I know it<em>

**((A/N: Sorry, not the full song…))**

Kyle grabbed the device and pressed what looked like an off switch, but it just turned on another song.

_I don't mind your odd behavior  
>It's the very thing I savor<br>If you were an ice cream flavor  
>You would be my favorite one<em>

_My imagination sees you  
>Like a painting by Van Gogh<br>Starry nights and bright sunflowers  
>follow you where you may go<em>

_Oh, I've loved you from the start  
>In every single way<br>And more each passing day  
>You are brighter than the stars<br>Believe me when I say  
>Its not about your scars<br>Its all about your heart_

Luke snatched the device from him and pressed another button.

_It started way back in third grade  
>I used to sit beside Emmylou Hayes<br>A pink dress, a matching bow and her pony tail  
>She kissed me on the school bus, but told me not to tell<em>

_Next day I chased her 'round the playground_  
><em>Across the monkey bars, to the merry-go-round<em>  
><em>And Emmylou got caught passing me a note<em>  
><em>Before the teacher took it, I read what she wrote<em>

_"Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?_  
><em>And if you do<em>  
><em>Will, then don't be afraid to take me by the hand<em>  
><em>If you want to<em>  
><em>I think this is how love goes, check yes or no<em>

V pulls it away from thee both of them and presses another button.

_Check, yes Juliet, are you with me?  
>Rain is falling down on the sidewalk<br>I won't go until you come outside_

_Check, yes Juliet, kill the limbo_  
><em>I'll keep tossing rocks at your window<em>  
><em>There's no turning back for us tonight<em>

_Lace up your shoes_  
><em>Here's how we do<em>

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back_  
><em>They'll tear us apart<em>  
><em>If you give them the chance<em>

_Don't sell your heart_  
><em>Don't say we're not meant to be<em>  
><em>Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me<em>

_Check, yes Juliet, I'll be waiting_  
><em>Wishing, wanting yours for the taking<em>  
><em>Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye<em>

_And check, yes, Juliet, here's the countdown_  
><em>3, 2, 1, you'll fall in my arms now<em>  
><em>They can change the locks<em>  
><em>Don't let them change your mind<em>

I grab the radio and turn it off.

"What was that?" Luke asked, looking at the radio with Clare at his side.

"I think that's what they call a song," V says, eyes full of laughter.

"I think it sounded cool!" Clare pipes up, and Luke instantly nods. I roll my eyes; the songs were good, but weird.

"I like the second to last one!" Melanie says, walking out of my hut.

"Well, it doesn't matter; we are getting rid of it!" I snap, still holding the radio.

"Aw, come on X!" Luke complains, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, let us keep it!" Kyle whines, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I look at V, only his opinion matters in this discussion.

V hesitates; we stand in complete silence, waiting for the verdict. He finally sighs. "I think it could be useful," he admits, reluctantly. I spin around, dropping the radio on the ground and walking into my hut. My eyes were like hot coals, burning endlessly. It could very well be a trap. I work on Jetts' wounds in complete silence.

"Lovely weather we're having," Jett comments, as I shoot him a death glare. He puts his hands up defensively. "Sheesh, I was just trying to talk!"

"Sorry, it's just, there's been a lot going on lately and I can't stand it," I sigh, as Jett nods. Then, I remember the reason I used to like him; he could listen to your problems. I get up.

"Where are you going?" Jett asks, trying to stand up with me.

"Hunting, stay here," I order, slipping out of the hut and into the forest. The smell of mint surrounds me. Suddenly, there was a quick movement in the forest and I load my bow, ready to shoot. A flash of long blonde hair flashes out and I am tackled to the ground. I instantly shove the figure off of me, taking out my knife; I stand and face the person. I finally get a good look at her; she appeared to twelve, at least. She had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She was obviously from sub district two, looking at her bland blue clothing.

"What are you doing hunting in the forest?" The blonde haired girl demands, not armed, but defiantly dangerous; I stare at her and put away my knife. "What? Not brave enough to fight?" She taunts, arms raised in a defensive way.

"I'm not going to hurt a kid," I say, chuckling slightly.

"I'm not a kid!" The girl complains, but sits down.

"Why are you out here anyways?" I ask, sitting down across from her.

"Sub district two casts me out, what are you doing here?" She shoots back.

"Hunting," I respond, looking at the sky. "What's your name?"

"Zanna," The girl answers, lazily.

"Zanna, Z-anna, Z," I say. "Do you know Nelly?"

"She used to be my sister, until she left," Zanna spat, furiously. I decide not to tell her about Nellys' death, it would just upset her, or not. I nod, thinking deeply.

"I'm X," I say.

"Nice to meet you," Zanna answers, bored.

"Would you like to come back with me?" I asked, getting up, as she nods. We walk through the dense forest quickly. The sun was still out, but I wanted to talk to V about the Capitol. We make it back to sub district four, where everyone is dancing, except for Kyle and V.

"Hey X!" V greets, walking up to me. "Who do we have here?" He asks, as Kyle came up behind him.

"I'm Zanna," Zanna says, before I could respond. I notice she was staring at Kyle; I smile, but say nothing.

"Hey, X, want to dance?" V asks, not waiting for a response, he drags me where everyone else was. Kyle and Zanna follow us and they start dancing. V takes my hand and we start dancing. Not with any greatness, but dancing. The song that starts out with the words odd behavior comes through the radio. We start dancing rhythmically to the beat, I stumble a few times, but V always catches me. I see Clare dancing with Luke and Melanie dancing/stumbling with Jett. I stare V in the eyes, our lips edge closer together as the slow part of the song came on. Our lips were almost touching as the sound of a hovercraft grew louder. I pull back and look at the sky, and so does V, the hovercraft from earlier has arrived. And something tells me they are not leaving.

"This is my entire fault!" I scream, falling to the ground. "I lead them here!"

"You let the Capitol find us? How could you?" V asks, shaking me, and then letting me go. "I hate you!" He screeches, his voice cold like ice, as he takes out his bow.

This war was my fault.

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY~! New record! Hope you enjoyed them! ~! First song; I'm sexy and I know it, second song: All about your heart, third song; Check yes or no, and fourth song; Check yes Juliet!**

**I do not own the songs or the hunger games.  
><strong>

**DFTBA,**

**~Dawnstar of WhisperingClan~**


	5. Chapter 5

**District Fourteen**

**flash6004****: My favorite pairing is X and V too! But I think we've seen enough of that pairing, it's time for some new pairings!**

**Hello! I can tell what you're thinking, 'did she really just update on one review?' And proudly I say, yes, yes I did. I don't really need tons of reviews for one chapter, just one is fine, but if I get more than one, the awesomeness increases, and the chapter will be longer. I also need to start on my other stories too, but really I just want to do this one and sit in my basement all day. Quick question; is anyone a Nerdfighter here? Because I am! I have also written a new story, more information in the doublydoo (Nerdfighter reference.) **

Hovercrafts swarmed the sky, everyone loaded their weapons; we weren't going down without a fight. Or at least they weren't. I was still huddled on the ground, scared out of my mind. The radio was still playing; another song played, it was different, sadder in a way, but it suited everyone's mood.

_It starts with pain  
>Followed by hate<br>Fueled by the endless questions  
>No one can answer<br>A stain  
>Covers your heart<br>Tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer_

_Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_  
><em>I don't believe that this world can't be saved<em>  
><em>How did you get here and when did it start<em>  
><em>An innocent child with a thorn in his heart<em>

_What kind of world do we live in_  
><em>Where love is divided by hate<em>  
><em>Losing control of our feelings<em>  
><em>We all must be dreaming this life away<em>  
><em>In a world so cold<em>

_Are you sane? Where's the shame?_  
><em>A moment of time passes by<em>  
><em>You cannot rewind<em>  
><em>Who's to blame and where did it start<em>  
><em>Is there a cure for your sickness, have you no heart?<em>

_Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_  
><em>I don't believe this world can't be saved<em>  
><em>How did you get here and when did it start<em>  
><em>An innocent child with a thorn in his heart<em>

_What kind of world do we live in_  
><em>Where love is divided by hate?<em>  
><em>Losing control of our feeling<em>  
><em>We're dreaming this life away<em>

_What kind of world do we live in_  
><em>Where love is divided by hate?<em>  
><em>Selling our souls for no reason<em>  
><em>We all must be dreaming this life away<em>  
><em>In a world so cold<em>

_There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape_  
><em>It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way<em>  
><em>So how many times must you fall to your knees<em>  
><em>Never, never, never, never, never do this again<em>

_It starts with pain followed by hate_  
><em>Now I don't believe men are born to be killers<em>  
><em>And I don't believe this world can't be saved<em>

_What kind of world do we live in_  
><em>Where love is divided by hate<em>  
><em>Losing control of our feelings<em>  
><em>We're dreaming this life away<em>

_What kind of world do we live in_  
><em>Where love is divided by hate?<em>  
><em>Selling our souls for no reason<em>  
><em>We all must be dreaming this life away<em>  
><em>In a world so cold<em>

_In a world so cold_

_**((A/N: Full song!))**_

The song plays as the battle rages on, Jett shooting at a hovercraft, trying to kill the people in it. I stand, a little wobbly, but standing. I take Zanna by the hand and run. I didn't know where, just away. I come to a small hut, Amy, Luke's younger sister is crying. She had long brown hair with clear blue eyes. I grab the eight year olds hand and we continue running. I pull them into the forest, into a small shelter incase this ever happened to us. It was really just a hole in the ground with a top covering it, but it was good enough; it _had _to be. I push them inside and cover it, I hear no complaints as I do so; they must be just as scared as me. I pull out my knives and bow with tiny bombs attached. If I was going to die; I was going out with a bang. I was about to fire my bow, as sub district one shows up.

"Stop!" The mayor shouts, the fighting surprisingly withdraws, slowly, but progressively. "What do you want?" The short and stubby mayor asks the president. Snow, I think his name was.

"You were hiding?" One of the guards ask, surprised, at the least.

"What else could we do? You wanted us eradicated!" The mayor complains, using hand gestures.

"True, true, but you will have to make up all the games you have missed," Snow says, voice icily cold.

"I guess most of sub district four could go," The mayor wheezes, as if tired of being told what to do.

"What? You can't do that!" Luke shouts, as guards swarm him. I jump to his defense, trying to kill some guards with him.

"Let him live, he'll be useful for the games," Snow says, his voice was practically dripping with venom. He took his hovercraft and left, but not before giving a very long and boring speech about how retaliation was not acceptable.

"Where's my sister?" Luke asks holding his wounded arm.

"Safe," I promise, looking over his wounds.

"She's not hurt, is she?" Luke asks, looking at me pleadingly.

"Just a little scared," I assure him, leading him to the safe hold. There, Zanna and Amy were playing a game.

"Amy!" Luke says, holding his little sister close to him.

"Lukey!" Amy cries, holding to him tightly. They stay like that for a while before separating.

"So, X is it true? That you were the cause of all of this?" Luke asks, sitting down. I shift uncomfortably.

"Who told you it was?" I ask, suspiciously.

"I'm not going to lie; Ethel made sure everyone knew about it, along with V and Trish," Luke explains truthfully, careful not to betray my trust.

"Trish?" I inquire, curious to know who she may be.

"Some girl and it seems she's taking a liken to V," Luke says, far too casually for my taste. "So was it your fault?"

"I was running through the forest and stumbled upon the Capitol, then I ran away," I say, it was practically true. "They must've tracked me."

His eyes were a light with sympathy, "It could've happened to any of us, we're lucky it was someone experienced." I remember why I was ever friends with Luke; he was always there, always kind.

"What are we going to do? We're going to the games," I sigh, it's times like this that I think it is time to just give up.

"We should stay together, in a group," Luke suggests, lightly.

"They wouldn't want me, I caused this remember," I say, before Luke can respond I speak again, "I know some people over the age of eighteen and Amy can stay with them. You can take care of Zanna at the games; just because I'm not aloud to go near them doesn't mean she's not," I say, convincingly.

"I guess, but we can't just leave you behind!" Luke protests, angrily. "I don't care what they say, I won't leave you behind!"

"But if you bring me along, I might get you, Clare, and everyone else killed," I argue, knowing I hit a soft point when I said Clare, because his face paled.

"But, you'll die," Luke mumbles, looking down.

"I'm experienced, remember?" I say jokingly, as I stand up and shoot a bird, expertly.

Luke lets out a laugh. "Yes, but these are the games, and there will be seventy-five people from our district alone," he says, warily.

"It will be the same for all of us, let's just hope we can get out before any one is killed," I sigh, drawing in the dirt with a stick.

"Is there a way out?" Luke asks, obviously surprised.

"We'll find away, then, we run," I say, with fake confidence. Luke starts to say something, but was cut off as Brandy ran up to us.

"Luke, you're safe!" Brandy cries, hugging her cousin.

"I'm just glad you survived," Luke muttered, as a loud siren went off.

"What is that?" I ask, really knowing the answer, but I needed to be sure.

Luke looks at me with sadness in his gaze: "It's time for the reaping."

**End of Chapter 5!**

**So in honor of my fifth chapter, I have written a Harry Potter fanfiction about Draco Malfoy. The link is on the bottom of my very long profile, it is called Delicate like a House of Cards. I only have the first chapter done, but there shall be later!**

**DFTBA, (Another Nerdfighter reference.)**

**~Dawnstar of WhisperingClan~**


	6. Chapter 6

**District Fourteen**

**flash6004****: Thanks for reviewing, Luke did have some feelings for X, but they're just close friends now. They used to be like X and V, but they grew apart. Thank you for considering my new story. And yes I did make a chapter with just your review.**

**Cricky and Morgy 11 and 22****: The song is A World so Cold. I know, I need to make longer chapters, but they are thousand words each! This story already doubles the amount of words compared to my other story that has 11 chapters! It is hard to write amazing chapters that are well written, long, and updated early. I had to cut one of those things to make the other two works….**

**Hi! I'm back! Sorry for the somewhat, delayed update, I was busy! I have a life! Sorta, anyways, thank you to all the reviewers, I hope you like this chapter! This is totally off topic, but Friday the 20, a guy in my class started screaming at me for missing a catch in P.E. So, the basic response to a yell is a yell, but that isn't always the case with this guy. He's really competitive, but a prodigy (not sure on it, but he does have a 4.0). He can be really mean, so regularly people don't talk back to him. He started screaming at me for something that wasn't my fault. I couldn't jump twenty flipping feet in the air. So people don't talk back to him, but I didn't want to be blamed for something, I screamed 'IDIOT!' as loudly as possible, and some of my class-mates started cheering me on. That is my story for the day; tell me some amazing stories of yours!**

**This chapter is inspired by this quote: **_**Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning how to dance in the rain. **_**I do not own Hunger Games, or this quote.**

I let out a sigh; the reaping, of course. I stand up; it was time to see if I had to go to the games. Suddenly, Clare, Sam, and Melanie come out of nowhere, looking concerned.

"You didn't do those things, did you X?" Sam blurts out, as she clamps her hands over her mouth.

"Of course she didn't," Luke says, unnaturally stern, as he walked away with Amy.

"I knew what they said was a lie!" Clare declares, a little too triumphantly.

"It doesn't matter if it was her fault or not, we're probably still going to the games," Brandy points out, defeated.

"We can't give up now! This is just the beginning!" Sam protests, crossing her arms. "We can find a way out of the games, we can win!"

I nod; Sam maybe hard to work with, but she had a high spirit. "They can't hold the reaping now, it's raining," Melanie points out. I look at the sky; it was raining, I guess I didn't notice it until now.

"What are we going to do?" Zanna asks, tears mixing in with the rain.

"The only thing we can do; wait," I say, standing up.

"We can do more than wait," Sam says, running into the rain, and then she starts dancing. It wasn't a serious dance, but a silly one, that made you want to dance too. Zanna leaps to her feet and joins her, dancing in the rain. Clare smiles and joins them, I follow; what else could we do? Melanie stares dumbfounded at the site of us dancing; I was sure that we looked weird, but it was fun all the same. Zanna slide around in the mud, trying to stay standing while dancing. Clare skipping around with Sam following her, Sam was smiling at me, as I joined Zanna. I pulled Zanna to her feet, and we started dancing. I twirled around, landing gracefully on my butt. Zanna laughed and fell down too. Suddenly, we all were sitting in the mud laughing, even Melanie. The laughter sounded different, it sounded like it always belonged in that forest, but no one would fill the emptiness. The rain pours on; soaking us to the bone, but we didn't care, it felt good to be clean for once.

Zanna looked at the rain falling. "It's never been so pretty before," she comments.

"It's always been this pretty, but you've never been here to enjoy it," Melanie says, with wisdom in tone.

"Yes, oh mighty wise one," Zanna says, bowing to her.

"I wonder when the rain will let up," Clare asks, wonderingly.

"I hope it never does," I sigh, lying on my back.

"It will, every good thing has to have an end," Melanie whispers, staring into the rain. It shimmered as it fell; it had no idea that when it hit the ground that it would never go up again; it would be stuck of the ground. Of course, the idea of rain actually having a thought was strange; rain was thoughtless, not alive. I envied it; it didn't have a worry, it didn't have anything to lose. It was free; free of the games, free of hurt, free of life. I dabbed a rain drop, ruining its chances to ever complete its 'life' purpose. Of course, to have a life purpose, you need to be living. I looked at the rain; it fell at a steady pace, not showing signs of stopping. I got up and danced again.

"I want to dance too!" Zanna yells, joining me with the rest of them. Happiness sparkled in their eyes; it was the most fun they have had in probably was usually mature, trying to set an example for the younger kids, or so we guessed. Melanie was more into romance, flirting, and she was very protective over her friends. Brandy was quiet, reserved, shielding herself from herself and others from getting hurt. Sam was energetic, loud and funny, she was probably usually happy most of the time. I was reserved, somewhat clueless, rather weird. I just wanted for someone, anyone, to see who I really am; to see passed the façade I used to hide myself whenever someone else was with me. I want someone who knows me, who understands me, these people were my friends, but would they ever see who I really was? Who I am? What I've become after that first time we met? Would they ever see passed my disguises? Or would they never even guess if I was hiding something?

"Is there something wrong, X?" Melanie asks, curiosity gleaming in her gaze.

"No, of course not," I lie, hastily, as we return to our dancing. The rain starts to reduce to no more than a drizzle, but it didn't matter, it was nearly midnight; they would have to wait until tomorrow for their precious reaping to begin. I stop dancing, feet aching from the bare, cold, ground. Most people in sub district four didn't have shoes, but in the winter we covered our feet in cloth to protect them from the harsh cold.

"I think it's time we stopped," Clare says, after we all gradually stopped dancing.

"I'm tired, goodnight!" Melanie calls over her shoulder, as she trudges off to her hut.

"I better go too, you know, I have to get ready just incase…" Sam trailed off, as she walks home, shoulders sagging.

"Can you take Zanna home?" I ask Clare, wondering if it was the right choice.

"Of course," Clare says, leading Zanna home. Once they all left, I climbed a tree; I was always alone, but I wasn't complaining. What a crazy, twisted, ugly, horrible, life? Reaping, death, pain, loss, all normal occurrences! How dare we let this rule our lives, how dare we not take a stand! How dare we just stand by and watch our families are slaughtered! All the ones we care about, gone! How dare we let them do that? We let our families die and we just stood there to watch! We are murderers, killers of the generation! We all shall die and go to hel-. Why must I think that we are the cause? It was my fault, everything is always my fault. I'm so worthless, so stupid; I can't do anything to stop what I caused! Why was it always my fault? Why must I always do this? Tears stream down my face, as I realize the truth; the world would be a better place without me in it. Nelly would be alive, Jet would be okay, and the Capitol would've never found us. It was my entire fault, I was a failure. A complete waste of time and space. Everywhere I went things would only get worse, and to top it off, I was hated by everyone. No one wanted me; it would be better if I just died in the games. Disappeared completely; it's not like I'd be missed.

I sigh; I knew that I was going to die, but I would die with pride. A song filled the air; it was a mockingjay's song, bright and brilliant, as always.

"Maybe I should head back," I say to myself. "Why yes, that is a terrific idea. Why thank you! No problem," I continue the conversation until I get close enough to civilization where people could hear me talk to myself. I get glares as I enter sub district four, but I ignore them. Not entirely, but I make it through alive. I enter the small hut, and look for my two friends; empty. I groan in disappointment; they blamed me for what happened, as they should. I lie on my bed which is just a cloth spread over the ground, and wait for sleep to over take me.

~*Time skip~*

"Wake up!" A voice screamed in my ear and my eyes flew open.

"What do you want!" I screech, and then I notice it was Clare.

"It's time for the reaping," Clare sighs, and I gulp, I walk outside speechless, for the moment anyway. I make my way towards the Justice Building, which means going through the forest, but it doesn't matter; we were going to die anyways.

The major stands on the stage, trembling slightly. I couldn't blame him; all of these deaths will be his fault. "This is our First annual Hunger Games! It is time to pick the tributes!" He yells, but his voice cracks and it was also shaky. "Ladies first!" He plucks a name from the giant glass jar that stood besides the major. "Ethel Carcass!" Ethel stands, her blonde hair swishing after her as she makes her way to the stage.

"I'm honored!" Ethel says, sweetly, I roll my eyes; what a faker.

"Next tribute is, Trisha Beagle!" The Major announces, as a girl that looked like Ethel's wanna-be twin.

"This is su-," Trish starts, but the Major cuts her off.

"Yeah, yea," he grumbles, pushing her aside. "Sage Willow!" I stop cold; I knew this was going to happen; it was my fault after all. I strut towards the stage, and stand a good five feet away from Ethel and Trish. Tears well up in my eyes, but I brush them away; I needed to be strong. A few more names are called soon Clare, Sam, Brandy, Zanna, and Melanie was up there with me. Then, they move onto the men, right off the bat V is called, I let out a sharp cry, but over my mouth instantly. Y is called, along with Jett, Luke, and so many more. Peacekeepers escort us to a place that I don't remember the name of, but we get to talk with close friends for one last time.

The first and only visitor of mine is a lady I took care of when she was ill, her name was Willow, like my last name. "Hey there," she greets.

"Hi," I say, bitterly.

"Enough of that, being mad at me won't solve your problems," Willow snaps, I flinch slightly. "I'm already doing you a favor by watching that little kid."

"Sorry," I mutter, not meeting her gaze. "I'm scared," I admit, shamefully.

"Everyone is, but you have an advantage," Willow whispers, I tilt my head to one side like a dog, curious. "You know about surviving, you've lived in the woods your whole life, you will survive."

I was shocked to hear her say this, "T-thank you," I stutter, as she got up and left.

I sigh; could I kill someone I know?

**I know, it was short, but cut me some slack I was being pressured to finish it! By the way it takes place after Katniss and Peeta went, but before their second time. Oh and I can tell when people read my story, that's right I found out how to check how many hits I got. REVIEW!**

**DFTBA,**

**Dawnstar of WhisperingClan**


	7. Chapter 7

**District Fourteen**

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy! Not really, but I like to pretend I have been! **

**It's been so long! I had a massive case of writers block! Anyways, I hereby promise to update every two weeks, so I can finish this story!**

**Also, thank you to Cricky and Morgy 11 and 12, if she hadn't helped me with the romance in this story, it would just be constant killing.**

"It's time for you to get on the hovercraft," A peacekeeper says, gruffly pushing me towards a random area. I get pushed to the floor, I land on my knees and I don't bother to get up.

"Come on," A new voice says, as a person pulls me to my feet. Jackson. He and I were never close friends, but we did talk. He had white blond hair and freckles dotted his face. His bright blue eyes could make the stars jealous, he was usually happy, but when he was in one of his moods, he could kill with a simple flick of the wrist. He was rather tall, about a foot taller than me.

"Jackson, is that you?" I ask, curiously scanning his face in the dim light.

"Yep! So, how's life been for you?" Jackson responds, twice as curiously. Jackson lived in sub district three, so I and he really never saw each other.

"Slow," I say, eyes twinkling with amusement and just for a second, just for a second, the games felt a million miles away from where I was. "What about you?"

"Exciting! Can you believe I was selected?" Jackson says, with fake enthusiasm. I roll my eyes; he was_ too _excited, but I nod anyways.

"Every person over the age of 12 and fewer than 18 was selected," I remind him, as I start walking towards the hovercraft with Jackson at my side.

"Yeah, but we will be the first people from district fourteen to go!" Jackson says, obviously trying to contain his fake excitement.

"I bet we all die in the first two seconds," I bet, jokingly.

"No, I will win the hunger games!" Jackson gloats, victoriously raising his fist to the air.

I roll my eyes at his comment and tune him out as he begins to ramble rapidly. The peacekeepers herded us onto the nearby hovercraft and we took off. It was the weirdest feeling in the world! It was almost indescribable; it was if I was being pulled into the air.

The peacekeepers had packed up together like tuna fish. I move forward, to no avail. I hit someone and fell over. "Sorry," I murmur and my actions were returned with an icy glare that belonged to no other than V. I pull myself to my feet, avoiding his gaze. I look up at him and he had vanished, just like that. I grit my teeth; we would have to talk about this sometime, wouldn't we? Why hide from it? I sigh and look over the edge of the hovercraft; big mistake. We were hundreds of feet in the air, with nothing holding us up. I nearly puked and I pull myself away from the edge.

"Hey, are you alright?" A new voice asks and I whip around to see who it was. Jackson looks at me, a concerned look glowing in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mutter, rather embarrassed that I was afraid of something as stupid as heights.

"It's okay to be afraid," The blond haired boy says, trying to comfort me. I just shrug, not knowing what to say. He began to walk away and I watch him go. I feel kind of useless, there's no point in denying the inevitable. But there is. I wouldn't go down without a fight, so I walk towards the control panel, trying not to make a sound, to no avail.

I trip over somebody's foot. I contain my gasp and get back onto my feet. Nothing was going to stop me from doing the right thing. I look at the control panel that was temporarily unmanned. Confused, I start pressing random buttons.

"Hey! What are you doing here!?" One of the Peacekeepers gasp, trying to pull me away from the control panel, though I manage to grasp the controls, preventing me from moving.

"I'm doing the right thing!" I shout, trying to turn the hovercraft around. Then, more of the show up trying to drag me away from the control panel. I see one of them has a long needle with a bottle like thing attached to the end of it. He injects it into my arm. Blistering pain rushed into my body, I try to scream, but everything fades to black.

I wake up, the cold floor beneath me. I rub my arms, trying to warm myself up. I look around the seemingly empty gray room and realize there's another person next to me. I kick him, trying to wake it up.

"Ow! Cut it out, I'll be up in a second!" He snarls, shifting away from me.

"Get up!" I hiss, kicking him again, harder. He finally opens his eyes, observing the room carefully. His eyes finally fall on me. His forest green eyes that looked reckless, carefree, and wild. He has short brown hair.

"Who are you?" He growls, staring at me like I was some sort of science experiment.

"I could ask you the same thing," I hiss back, and then I regain my cool and answer him. "I'm X."

"X? What kind of name is that?" The mysterious boy scoffs, sitting up so he could see everything better.

"It's a _great_ name," I reply sharply. "What's your name anyways?"

"Falcon!" He says, extremely proud.

"At least X is a better name then Falcon! What kind of name is Falcon anyways? It's just a bird!" I taunt.

"Shut up!" He shouts as he balled his fists. He rises to his feet, trying to intimidate me.

"What's wrong? Don't like the taste of your own medicine?" I say, still taunting him.

"I said, shut up!" Falcon growls, before hoisting me up by my shirt collar.

"Put me down!" I say, trying to squirm away.

"Take it back!" He orders. I stare into his eyes and see nothing but pure rage in his bright green eyes.

"Okay! Okay, calm down! I take it back!" I shout in his face, looking away from his eyes.

"Finally," Falcon mutters, dropping me to the ground. I land on my feet and stick my tongue out at him. "Child," he comments.

"I know you are, but what am I?" I says in a childish manner.

"An idiot."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Stupid," he says, getting frustrated.

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"I know you are, but what am I?" Falcon says in a mocking tone.

This goes on for a couple more times, until someone interrupts our childish behavior.

He has shaggy blonde hair that fell into his eyes, which were ocean blue, the prettiest color of blue. A woman was his side, clinging onto his arm like it was her life preserver. She has curly brown hair that falls to her shoulders and bright purple eyes. "Hello!" The man greets loudly, commanding attention with his very presences.

"Who are you?" Falcon and I both ask at the same time. We both turn to glare at each other, then direct our attentions back to the man.

"I am Nate," The man says, bowing slightly. "And this is my wife, Sharon!"

"Hello there, children!" The female says, overly friendly. "You must be Falcon and Sage!"

Falcon began to laugh, "You're real name is Sage?! What kind of name is that?!"

"It's an amazing name," I defend myself. "You're just too dimwitted to figure that out."

Falcon glares at me and begins to step towards me, "take it back!" he orders, then Sharon steps between us.

"Now, now, children let's not squabble!" Sharon says, clapping her hands. "Now, let's discuss what you're going to wear to the opening ceremonies!"

"How about…. No." Falcon says. "I don't even want to be a part of the stupid Hunger Games; I don't see why I have to dress up for it."

"It's tradition!" Sharon says shrilly, looking as if she would cry. I roll my eyes; she was _too _emotional! She probably couldn't go ten seconds without bursting into tears!

"Now, how about this?" Nate suggests, showing us a sketch of an outfit.

**And that's all for now! I know its short…. Sorry! Hey, any suggestions for what they should wear? 'Cause I'm out of ideas! **

**I own nothing!**

**DFTBA,**

**Nerdfighters.**


End file.
